disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Gantu
Captain Gantu is the main antagonist of Disney's 2002 film Lilo & Stitch and its sequels, and television series. He is evil, however, but follows his orders in an admittedly ruthless manner. Gantu is the former captain of the Galactic Federation. Gantu later reforms in Leroy & Stitch, earning his job as captain back. He serves as one of the antagonists in the anime series Stitch!. ''Gantu is a giant, hulking alien resembling either a gray humanoid shark or whale. Development In earlier drafts of the film, Gantu's role in the climax of the film was taken by a character called Ramthar, who was a member of Stitch's gang of criminals. As the storyline changed, most of the gang was phased out and Ramthar played the role of a bounty hunter. Ramthar capturing Lilo still remained, even with the creation of Gantu in the intervening period. Background Gantu is the former captain of the Galactic Federation, who is known for being rather brutal when it comes to fugitives. Originally, Gantu was just a strict law-enforcer, but soon became a ruthless villain bent on destroying Experiment 626. After his failed attempt, Gantu became evil completely and began to work with a notorious galactic enemy known as Dr. Hämsterviel and an experiment relative of Stitch, Experiment 625. Together, the villains plot to capture the other 624 loose experiments in an attempt to take over the galaxy. However, Hämsterviel's constant verbal abuse eventually results in Gantu and 625 reforming. Gantu regains his job as captain of the Galactic Federation with 625 as his galley officer. This reformation was short-lived, however, as Gantu was honorably discharged from his position because of his terrible karaoke-singing. Gantu and 625 rejoin forces with Hämsterviel, who now plots to become the most powerful being in the universe. Appearances Lilo and Stitch Gantu appeared at Jumba's trial. Gantu immediately felt that Jumba's Experiment 626 was a complete and total menace to society and should be imprisoned. Upon hearing 626 speak, Gantu placed Jumba under arrest and sent Experiment 626 to be banished. Gantu has a little interrogation before exiting the room and, during his absence, 626 escapes. The Grand Councilwoman hires Jumba and an Earth expert named Pleakley to capture Stitch. The two fail within a two day period, resulting in the Grand Councilwoman hiring Gantu to finish the job. Gantu successfully captures 626 (now under the name Stitch) and his newfound human friend Lilo. Stitch manages to escape, although Gantu is clueless to his freedom. Lilo's sister Nani, Stitch and a reformed Jumba and Pleakley set off to save Lilo. A battle follows and Stitch rescues Lilo. After the battle, the heroes and Gantu return to the island. Gantu is then fired from his job for brutally following his orders and endangering lives during the mission. Stitch! The Movie ]]Gantu did not appear in ''Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, but he reappears in this film as a secondary villain aiding the evil Dr. Hämsterviel in his goal to take over the galaxy. In this film, Gantu kidnaps Jumba and uses him as a hostage in order to gain the other 624 experiments Jumba created. With the guidance of Cobra Bubbles and the Grand Councilwoman, Hämsterviel and Gantu make a trade with Jumba, successfully gaining the experiments with the exception of Experiment 221, which is in the hands of Lilo and Stitch. On Gantu's ship, Lilo and Stitch battle Gantu for the experiments, but they are accidentally unleashed on Hawaii. After a circuit malfunction via 221, Gantu's ship crash lands in Hawaii, leaving Gantu stranded with an experiment released to destroy Stitch, but turned out to be nothing more than a lazy sandwich-maker: Experiment 625. Lilo and Stitch: The Series Gantu appears as one of the series' main villains and is featured in almost every episode. Gantu is now the official henchman of Hämsterviel and plans to capture all 625 experiments. Gantu is given a sidekick as well, the wise-cracking Experiment 625. He is revealed to be quite bumbling and dim-witted, compared to his debut appearance. He tries various schemes and natural forces to capture all 624 experiments with little success. Near the end of the series, he is revealed to have only captured seventeen of them, but these experiments were soon released by Lilo and Stitch. The series implies that Gantu works for Hämsterviel for money and money only. In "Wishy Washy," an experiment with the ability to grant wishes prompts Gantu to betray Hämsterviel, not needing the villain with the power of wishes. Leroy and Stitch ]]Three years after the experiments were released, Gantu attempts to redeem himself in the eyes of Hämsterviel by breaking the former out of prison. He does so successfully, leaving 625 behind on Earth. Hämsterviel then enlists Gantu in his new scheme to create an evil clone of Stitch in a plot to take over the galaxy. They head over to Jumba's lab, where the scientist currently resides after receiving his keys back from the Grand Councilwoman. Gantu threatens to kill Jumba unless he cooperates with Hämsterviel and finish the nearly-complete experiment in the lab. Once the experiment is complete, Hämsterviel names it Leroy and orders it to capture all 624 experiments. Once they are collected, Hämsterviel fires Gantu, no longer needing the former captain. As a result of the discharge, Gantu decides to turn over a new leaf by freeing a captive Lilo and 625 (now named Reuben by Lilo). The team meets up with Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley and heads to Earth to battle the Leroy army and save the galaxy. After the mission is a success, Gantu is granted his position as captain of the Galactic Armada once again. Stitch! He works under Dr. Hämsterviel to steal Stitch's Good Deed Counter. According to the English dub, Gantu was dishonorably discharged from his Galactic Federation job due to bad karaoke singing. Gantu has a huge obsession with a television drama called "Red Rose Maiden," or "The Young and the Stupid" in the English dub, and has a huge crush on the main character of the drama, Princess Michigo. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Gantu has a relatively less important role as a minor antagonist in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. In the game, he is found and resides in the Lilo & Stitch-based world of Deep Space. Holding a desperate struggle to retain the dangerous Experiment 626, it is both on and before his quest to recapture Experiment 626 that he crosses paths with Terra, Ventus and Aqua. Gantu first appeared alongside the Grand Councilwoman after he reported capturing a strange being floating through space, showing her an unconscious Terra in one of the ship's prison cells. The two aliens were soon attacked by a group of Unversed, Gantu attempting to defend the Grand Councilwoman but eventually forced to flee while a recently awakened Terra took on the mysterious creatures. When Aqua arrived in Deep Space, she was captured by Gantu, who was on the search of the renegade Dr. Jumba Jookiba and Experiment 626 and branded an intruder by the massive extraterrestrial. She was then taken to the Grand Councilwoman. Gantu was criticized when he told the Grand Councilwoman the ship's weapons were no match against the Unversed. Aqua was hired to eliminate them in his place; she was also told to search for Experiment 626 and Jumba. When the Keyblade-wielder found the fugitives on the docking bay, Gantu ultimately attacked with a desire for revenge. Witnessing his attack on her security monitors, the Grand Councilwoman arrived on the docking bay after the battle between Gantu, Experiment 626 and Aqua had ended, demoting Gantu back to Patrol status despite his protests. Having recaptured Experiment 626, who had escaped during Terra's visit and was later given a fighting chance at survival for learning about friendship during Aqua's visit, Gantu was interrupted from tormenting the small alien. Soon after, an intruder was detected. He found Ventus, whom he accused of being the trespasser. Ventus explained he was merely following an Unversed that had snuck aboard the ship, Gantu calling him a liar, since no other intruders had been sensed. However, the Grand Councilwoman's announcements of a monster causing the engine to go wild and out of control made him change his mind and pursue the creature. Ventus then proceeded to disobey Gantu's orders to stay put, defeating the mysterious Unversed alongside Experiment 626. Ventus and the renegade Experiment 626 affirmed their friendship, but then Gantu arrived in an attempt to destroy them. He was out-maneuvered and Experiment 626 was able to escape the ship. Disney Parks ]]Gantu makes occasional appearances at the Disney Parks. He is mostly seen in Tokyo Disneyland. He also made an appearance at Disneyland Paris for Stitch's Hawaiian Paradise. Gantu can be seen in the Tokyo parade Lilo and Stitch's Big Panic. Stitch's Great Escape! Gantu appears in the Lilo and Stitch-based attraction in the Magic Kingdom. Gantu pilots the park guests through the tutorial along with Pleakley. Soon enough, news of a Level 3 threat being teleported into the Galactic Federation Prisoner Teleport Center prompts Gantu, worrying for the safety of the guests, to send the guests to the high-security Level 3 teleportation chamber. He joins them in the room where they meet and interact with the Level 3 prisoner, who turns out to be Stitch. Stitch Live! Gantu makes an appearance in the live Disneyland Paris attraction. Here, Gantu's cruiser was stolen by Stitch (It was rather easy for the experiment as Gantu left the keys inside). Stitch then asks the audience to assists him is his escape but Gantu arrives anyway and begins to attack. The audience, and the cast member, guide Stitch through the ship to find his own. Once he does, he makes his escape, leaving Gantu frustrated. Midsummer Night's Panic In Tokyo Disneyland, Gantu and Hämsterviel, with an army, plot to capture Stitch and travel to Earth. During the middle of a summer get together, Gantu is ordered to make his move, however, Lilo challenges him to a music face-off. After Gantu's defeat, he ultimately gives up and decides to join Lilo and Stitch in their party. Soon enough, Hämsterviel arrives shocked by the situation. In spite of the confusion, Hämsterviel decides to join the party as well. Gallery Trivia *Gantu appears, along with several other "Lilo & Stitch" characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Gantu is an expert in 12 martial arts. Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Males Category:Comedy Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Monsters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Captains Category:Aliens Category:Characters in video games Category:Giants Category:Comedy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Grumpy characters Category:Discriminators Category:Bounty hunters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Hypnotized Characters Category:Whales Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Idiots Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Males Category:Comedy Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Monsters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Captains Category:Aliens Category:Characters in video games Category:Giants Category:Comedy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Grumpy characters Category:Discriminators Category:Bounty hunters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Hypnotized Characters Category:Whales Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Idiots Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters